¿Cómo decirte que te amo?
by Killari Ai
Summary: Tsuzuki desea hacer algo por su compañero. Hisoka siempre ha sido un chico malhumorado que no sabe el significado de la palabra "diversión". Por esa razón, hará de todo por devolverle un poco de su infancia perdida. Y, entre esas locuras, Tsuzuki querrá también confesarle sus sentimientos. Pero, la llegada de dos nuevos shinigamis y el regreso de Muraki podrían dificultar todo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

El sol había salido muy temprano aquella mañana, sus cálidos rayos bañaban por completo la ciudad, otorgándole vida y unos destellos dorados muy bellos a las casas vecinas. Era uno de esos días, en que uno sentía que las cosas saldrían bien, en especial, en una enorme mansión rodeada por árboles de cerezo. Estas flores rosadas le daban un toque muy especial a aquel misterioso lugar. Todo estaba silencioso y agradable pero, esto no duró mucho, ya que, en esos momentos unos gritos provenientes del interior rompieron el frágil y sagrado silencio matutino. En una de las habitaciones del enorme edificio, cierto shinigami de ojos violetas y cabello castaño se encontraba en medio de un berrinche, y la expresión en el rostro de su compañero indicaba claramente que si no se callaba, algo muy horrible le iba a suceder.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué te comiste mi pastel!? ¡Soka-chan!

- ¡Ya deja de llorar por tonterías! Realmente, un día de estos dejaré de ser tu compañero. Que vergüenza… "esta cosa" no puede ser un adulto – dijo Hisoka hablando para sí, pero lo suficientemente claro, como para que su compañero lo escuchara.

- ¡Primero mi pastel y ahora me entero que me odias! ¿¡Por qué seré tan desgraciado!?

- ¡No he dicho eso!, ¡ya cállate! ¡Me estás desesperando! ¿¡Por qué no te comportas como alguien de tu edad!? ¡Esa actitud me molesta!

- ¡SOKA-CHAN! ¿¡POR QUÉ ERES TAN CRUEL!? – le dijo Tsuzuki en forma de chibi mientras daba vueltas alrededor de él.

- Ya deja de gritar que no estoy sordo.

- ¡Quiero que me compres otro pastel!

- ¡Ni lo sueñes!, ¡si estuvieras vivo morirías de diabetes!

En esos momentos, alguien llego atraído por esos gritos, ¿y cómo no escucharlo? La voz de Tsuzuki Asato se escuchaba por toda la organización. Tatsumi se quedó en silencio al ver a Tsuzuki temblando como un pequeño perrito, llorando desconsoladamente ante la fría mirada de Hisoka. Estas escenas no lo sorprendían en lo más mínimo, mucho menos la actitud de su antiguo compañero de trabajo, es más, si un día de esos Tsuzuki se comportaba decentemente, eso querría decir que realmente estaba grave o al borde de la muerte.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó tranquilamente.

-Tat-Tatsumi...

Tsuzuki se puso de pie y se abalanzó sobre Tatsumi para abrazarlo de manera asfixiante. Hisoka ya estaba harto de ese tonto comportamiento infantil, pensaba seriamente abandonar a su compañero y buscarse alguien que no llorase tantas veces al día. Lo del pastel era cierto, pero Tsuzuki lo estaba llevando demasiado lejos y jamás podría entender esas reacciones tan extrañas, simplemente para él eran tonterías sin sentido, además, no comprendía como alguien que sufrió tanto como Tsuzuki, ahora se comportara como un niño de siete años. Tsuzuki siempre le decía que debía relajarse de vez en cuando y no olvidarse de su "yo" niño, pero, el problema era que no sabía que significaba realmente la palabra "relajo" o "diversión". Quizás nunca lo sabría, porque su única misión, era acabar con Muraki, o al menos eso creía.

- ¿Te sientes mal Hisoka? - preguntó Tatsumi mientras intentaba soltarse de Tsuzuki.

- Lo que pasa es que, deseo cambiarme de compañero. No soporto más esta situación.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

- Pues, lo he estado pensando hace un buen tiempo y…

- Soka-chan ¿en verdad me odias? - dijo Tsuzuki con voz débil.

- No es eso. Es que yo, no puedo trabajar con alguien tan inmaduro

Hisoka no quería seguir discutiendo, además por dentro, empezaba a arrepentirse por haberle dicho todas esas cosas a su compañero. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?, realmente esta vez sintió que había herido los sentimientos de Tsuzuki. Hisoka no dijo nada más, para no empeorar la situación y salió lentamente de la sala, sin importarle que su compañero lo observara con cierta mirada de culpa.

- Tsuzuki, creo que exageraste esta vez – dijo Tatsumi dejándose caer sobre una silla y acomodándose los lentes.

- Pero, yo…

- No deberías hostigar tanto a Hisoka, sabes que nunca tuvo infancia, estas cosas para él son tonterías. Realmente es una pena que a sus dieciséis años se comporte de una manera fría.

- Ya sabes como soy Tatsumi, a veces me dejo llevar. Hisoka siempre me regaña y se enfada conmigo, la mayoría de las veces lo hago por molestar, para que deje esa apariencia de viejo decrépito y se divierta. ¡Me gustaría que por una vez Hisoka se comportara como un adolescente normal!

- Tú más que nadie sabe por lo que pasó.

- ¡Él no sabe que como divertirse! Eso, es eso…

- ¿Qué estás pensando ahora Tsuzuki? - dijo Tatsumi con cierto miedo al ver la sonrisa que puso su ex compañero.

- ¡Genial!, ¡tengo una gran idea!

-¿Qué se te ocurrió ahora?, realmente me asustas con esa cara.

-¡Ya lo verás Tatsumi! Este, por cierto... ¿cuando es el cumpleaños de Hisoka?

- Bueno, no lo sé muy bien, pero, creo que es dentro de siete meses.

- ¡Se arruinó mi plan!

- ¿Qué tenías en mente?

- Bueno, pensé en regalarle algo especial a Hisoka y así alegrarlo un poco. Estos días ha estado más triste y gruñón que de costumbre.

- No me sorprende, de todos modos hace dos años que no sabemos el paradero de Muraki. Debe sentirse realmente frustrado.

- No me gusta verlo así, me preocupa… si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para alegrarlo.

- Si en verdad quieres darle algo ¿por qué no lo haces?, los regalos no solo se dan en los cumpleaños. Podrías hacerlo a modo de disculpa por tu actitud, una manera de reconciliación para que cambie de idea y no busque otro compañero.

Tatsumi trataba de animarlo con eso, sabía que Tsuzuki era el más indicado para acercarse a Hisoka. En realidad, él también había estado preocupado con ese comportamiento, entendía bien que Hisoka era así por todos los traumas que sufrió cuando estaba vivo, pero no sería mala idea que aquel chico de ojos verdes tuviese algo de diversión. Por ello, decidió apoyar a Tsuzuki, solo esperaba que Hisoka aceptara su regalo y las cosas se arreglaran entre ellos. Tsuzuki permaneció en silencio por algunos segundos, pensando que cosa podría hacer para alegrar a su compañero. En eso, una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios y adoptó su forma de pequeño cachorro, realmente cuando quería, Tatsumi podía ser un gran consejero. Así que, después de darle las gracias, rápidamente empezó a repasar mentalmente y recordar las cosas que le gustaban a Hisoka. Pero, por más que lo pensó y pensó, se enfrentó con una dura realidad, Tsuzuki no tenía la menor idea sobre los gustos del chico. Lo único que le quedaba era apelar a sus propios gustos, ¿qué le podría regalar? Necesitaba que fuera algo divertido, deseaba que por lo menos una vez, Hisoka la pasara bien como cualquier chico de su edad. Tsuzuki se pasó toda la tarde pensando, por suerte, en esos momentos no le habían asignado ningún caso y tenía cierto tiempo libre para poder meditar bien. Y, después de casi cuatro horas de frustrante encierro, salió de su habitación y empezó a caminar por los corredores sin rumbo alguno, ¿que sería lo adecuado?, realmente era muy difícil. La sola idea de regalar algo a un adolecente que sufrió crueldades cuando estaba vivo, era como una misión imposible.

Estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que a pocos pasos de él, se encontraba una pequeña sombra en medio del camino. Tsuzuki siguió adelante, pero tropezó con aquel objeto haciéndolo caer al suelo de espaldas.

- ¿¡Qué demonios!? – dijo aun en el suelo, observando a todos lados, atento a cualquier movimiento.

Alguien se acercó corriendo al escuchar su voz. Watari al verlo, se agachó y recogió aquel extraño objeto que había sido el causante de la caída del pobre Tsuzuki. Claro está, olvidándose por completo de ayudarlo a levantarse.

- Lo siento Tsuzuki, pero me olvide decirte que mi nuevo invento se paseaba por aquí.

-¿Eh? ¿Invento? ¿Esa cosa rara que cargas como si fuese un bebé?

- ¡No es una cosa rara!, ¡más respeto! Mmnn… mejor te ayudo a levantarte.

Watari lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y lo llevó a su laboratorio, que estaba a pocos pasos de ellos. Por un momento parecía que Tsuzuki hubiera perdido el conocimiento por la caída, ya que su expresión se mostraba ausente y confusa, pero, al ver un delicioso pastel de chocolate sobre el escritorio de su amigo, reaccionó inmediatamente y actuó como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

- ¡Pastel! – dijo acercándose alegremente.

- Lo estaba guardando para ti.

- ¿¡En serio!?

- Claro que sí.

- ¡Gracias Watari! - dijo Tsuzuki feliz, mientras empezaba a comerse el pastel.

- Por cierto, ¿te encuentras bien? No sé porqué, pero, cuando te vi parecía como si estuvieras en otro mundo. Además no te diste cuenta de que Mimi-chan estaba paseando por ahí y la pisaste – dijo el rubio con una expresión de dolor por la última frase.

- Lo lamento, realmente estaba pensando en algo y no vi a... ¿Quién rayos es Mimi-chan?

-¡Mi nuevo invento!, o mejor dicho ¡mi nueva mascota!

Watari le enseñó con alegría aquel objeto. Tsuzuki la observó con curiosidad, en esos momentos, vio un extraño aparato de cuerpo de metal con cuatro patas, con cola esponjosa y con orejas blancas. El supuesto gato, maullaba de una forma extraña, quizás esto se debía al tormentoso encuentro con Tsuzuki, en ese momento más parecía un perro que un gato.

- Watari ¿esa cosa es en realidad un gato?

- ¡Claro que lo es!, pobre Mimi-chan... ¡nos ofendieron!

- Esto, disculpen, Watari y... Mimi-chan. ¡Esa cosa da miedo! – dijo Tsuzuki en voz baja pero Watari lo escuchó y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- Ignoraré tu comentario por la paz mundial. Sabes, creo que este invento nos servirá de mucho, solo necesito arreglarla y será como una gata autentica. Unos ajustes y empezará a cazar ratones.

-¿Hay ratones en la organización?

- ¡No tengo idea! – dijo Watari riendo - Pero si no hay ¡inventare ratones robot para que no se aburra!

- No quiero ni imaginarme como sería eso, la sola idea me da escalofríos. Bueno, ya me tengo que ir.

Tsuzuki se levantó para marcharse. A veces Watari podía ser tan extraño. Y, era mejor retirarse en aquellos momentos. Pero, cuando llego a la puerta, la voz de su amigo lo hizo detenerse.

- Tsuzuki, si quieres un consejo, pienso que el regalo que elijas para Hisoka debe ser algo que también te guste a ti. ¿Quién más que tú podría pensar en algo divertido para él?

- Watari... sí que las noticias vuelan en este lugar.

- ¡No te preocupes por eso!, ¡toda la organización lo sabe menos Hisoka!

- ¿¡Ehhh!?

- ¡Ánimos!, ¡verás que muy pronto encontraras aquello que sea lo ideal!

- ¿De verdad lo crees?

- ¡Claro que sí!

- ¡Gracias Watari!

Tsuzuki salió feliz del laboratorio, era obvio que Tatsumi había hablado con el rubio. En esos instantes, agradecía que su ex compañero no hubiera sido tan discreto con ese asunto a pesar de todo, los ánimos de Watari le daban energía y ahora estaba más empeñado en encontrar el regalo perfecto para Hisoka.

En los días siguientes, Tsuzuki se comportó de una forma extraña, más que de costumbre. Hablaba en secreto con Tatsumi, y de noche se escapaba hacia el laboratorio de Watari, realmente los demás ya empezaban a pensar otra cosa por ese extraño trío. Pero, una noche de esas, cuando Tsuzuki se dirigía al laboratorio de su amigo para arreglar ciertos detalles faltantes, se dio cuenta que alguien lo miraba fijamente con una expresión molesta.

- ¿Hisoka?, ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas? - preguntó Tsuzuki con nerviosismo.

- Lo mismo te pregunto.

- Bueno, yo...

- Si buscas a Watari acaba de salir.

- ¿Sí? Bueno, de todos modos no lo necesitaba.

- Hace diez minutos que estoy viendo tus extraños movimientos hacia el laboratorio, en fin, no me importa las locuras que estén tramando.

- Hisoka, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Dime.

- ¿De verdad me odias? En estos días, ni siquiera has querido estar en la misma habitación que yo…

Hisoka se quedó en silencio, realmente no lo odiaba ni estaba molesto con él, pero, aquellos encuentros furtivos de noche con Watari y Tatsumi, no lo animaban mucho, hasta se podía decir que sentía celos, porque ellos sabían el secreto de su compañero, eso lo molestaba, además se suponía que confiaba en él. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Hisoka se ruborizó un poco ante este pensamiento, felizmente todo estaba casi a oscuras, por lo que Tsuzuki no se dio cuenta de aquello.

- Tsuzuki...

- Sé que puedo llegar a ser muy extremista, pero, no quisiera que dejaras de trabajar conmigo…

- Pues…

- Vale, entiendo si no me quieres responder, es obvia la respuesta. Será mejor que me vaya, si ves a Watari, por favor avísale que estaré fuera. Necesito un poco de aire.

- No, espera...

Pero, ya era tarde, Tsuzuki se alejó rápidamente. Hisoka se sentía mal por haber dejado que su compañero se fuera con esa idea en la cabeza. A veces sentía que era él quien siempre arruinaba todo, que por su culpa, Tsuzuki tenía momentos de tristeza, por eso, si dejara de ser su compañero las cosas se pondrían mejor. Aunque, no podía negar que desde que lo conoció, se había sentido mejor y todo los recuerdos de su vida anterior, desaparecían por momentos gracias a sus locuras. Hisoka se dirigió lentamente a una de las ventanas para observar el cielo nocturno, sabía que esta vez, el que se había comportado como un niño, había sido él.

A la mañana siguiente, Hisoka fue despertado por uno de los hermano Gushoushin, quien había entrado en silencio, para cumplir con su especial encargo.

- ¡Despierte Hisoka-san!

- ¿Eh?, ¿qué sucede? – dijo medio adormilado aun.

- Lo están esperando en la sala de reuniones.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?, ¿se trata de algún nuevo caso? - preguntó mientras se levantaba con cierta mirada de preocupación.

- La verdad no lo sé, solo me dijeron que era muy urgente.

- ¡Debe tratarse de Muraki! Esta bien Gushoushin, ya voy.

- ¡Entendido!

Gushoushin salió y lo dejó solo, realmente, ni él tenía idea de que se trataba todo aquello. La noche anterior, Tsuzuki les había encargado a su hermano y a él, despertar temprano a todos y decirles que había algo importante en la sala de reuniones.

- Ahhhhhh ¡que sueño tengo! ¿Alguien sabe de qué trata todo esto? - dijo Wakaba con una expresión de confusión total.

- Ya verán - dijo Watari con una sonrisa.

- Lo mismo digo, y solo espero que Hisoka quiera colaborar con este proyecto, realmente no soportaré a Tsuzuki si le dice que no.

- Por favor Tatsumi no seas tan negativo.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Por favor! ¡No me digan que se trata de una de las locuras de Tsuzuki! – dijo Terazuma recostándose sobre la mesa y escondiendo el rostro entre los brazos.

- Lo siento Terazuma-san, creo que tendrás que soportarlo - dijo Tatsumi empezando a arrepentirse por haberlo apoyado.

Mientras tanto, Hisoka se dirigía hacia la sala de reuniones, realmente estaba preocupado, para ser despertado de esa manera, de seguro se trataba de algo grave. En ese momento, aceleró el paso, y una vez que llegó a la sala de reuniones se quedó sorprendido al ver a los demás con cara de intriga. No pudo ver a Tsuzuki por ningún lado, solo podía pensar lo peor. Miles de cosas pasaron por su cabeza, quizás por su conversación de la noche pasada había escapado, tal vez el desquiciado de Muraki lo había secuestrado…

- ¿¡Dónde esta Tsuzuki!? - Preguntó nervioso.

- ¡No quiero que lo menciones! - dijo Wakaba casi histérica.

- Solo a él se le ocurren estas ideas, realmente es un niño… - dijo el jefe Konoe que acababa de entrar y estaba enterado de la situación.

- No entiendo nada…

- Hisoka, ven y siéntate - le dijo Watari amablemente, en un intento por quitarle esa expresión de drama que tenía en el rostro -. Realmente, en ese momento parecía como si algo grave hubiera ocurrido, ver a Wakaba con cara de sueño, a Watari sonriendo nerviosamente, a Tatsumi más serio de lo normal, a Terazuma moviéndose de un lado a otro y a los hermanos Gushoushin con expresión de confusión total, no era buena señal.

-¿Qué le paso a Tsuzuki?, por favor que alguien me diga algo.

-¿Tsuzuki?

- sí, ¿dónde está Wakaba?

- Bueno es que…

Lo que pasaba era que Watari les había contado algo del proyecto de Tsuzuki a todos, por lo que estos estaban un poco irritados con él por haberlos despertado tan temprano por esa loca idea. Hisoka al verlos así, había pensado que algo malo le había sucedido, quizás por lo de ayer. Creía que Tsuzuki había salido de noche anterior y le había sucedido algo terrible.

- Por favor, ¿nadie va a decírmelo? - dijo el joven a punto de una crisis nerviosa.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, Hisoka se quedó en silencio. No sabía como reaccionar, y empezaba a sentirse ligeramente avergonzado. Había estado preguntando por su compañero como un desquiciado y ahora lo veía llegar como si nada.

- Tsuzuki...

- ¡Buenos días a todos!

- ¡Eres un idiota! ¿¡Por qué rayos haces esto!? - le gritó molesto Hisoka.

- ¿¡Y ahora que hice!?

Tsuzuki se quedó observando al joven, realmente parecía que Hisoka estuviera a punto de asesinarlo con la mirada, pero, como no quería que eso sucediese, rápidamente empezó a hablar para evitar también que los demás lo destrozaran por haberlos levantado tan temprano.

- ¡Bueno!, ¡ahora que estamos todos reunidos!

- Tsuzuki, ¿podrías apresurarte? Tengo que salir dentro de media hora - dijo Tatsumi impaciente que todo eso terminara.

- Bueno... el motivo de haberlos reunido aquí, es porque... -Tsuzuki quería pronunciar las palabras adecuadas. Había pasado horas planeándolo todo, y si Hisoka se negaba, realmente se sentiría terrible.

- ¡Es porque hoy cumplimos un año como compañeros Hisoka y yo! – soltó de repente.

- Si Hisoka no lo mata, lo haré yo...

- Por favor Terazuma, dame una oportunidad – dijo Tsuzuki sintiendo como unas gotitas de sudor empezaban a caer por su frente al ver la mirada de todos – Y, bueno, por esto quisiera entregarle algo muy especial a Hisoka.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, como ya sabían de que se trataba eso, esperaban impacientes la reacción de Hisoka. El chico con cierta vergüenza, recibió aquel sobre de papel, realmente lo del primer año de compañeros, lo había dejado sorprendido, hubiera jurado que hace dos meses se cumplió el primer año de haberlo conocido. Pero, abrió el sobre ante la mirada curiosa e impaciente de los demás.

- Espero que te guste y lo aceptes Soka-chan - dijo Tsuzuki impaciente por la respuesta.

Hisoka sacó del sobre una pequeña carta, aquello lo sorprendió, pero no tanto. Empezó a leer lo escrito y al terminarlo se podía ver cierto temor reflejado en sus ojos verdes. Hisoka estaba en shock, no sabía si huir o quedarse ahí, no tenía palabras para describir lo que deseaba hacerle a Tsuzuki en esos momentos.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices?

- Yo...

- ¿Lo aceptarás?, ¿si? Por favor - decía Tsuzuki casi implorándole.

Aquella carta, más que un regalo, era una invitación. Realmente, Tsuzuki se había vuelto loco. Aquello decía, que lo invitaba a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido si Hisoka se lo permitía. El shinigami se ofrecía a enseñarle lo que era la diversión, es decir, que lo llevaría a diferentes lugares, saldrían juntos a divertirse, en fin, todo lo que un adolecente normal haría. Lo que Tsuzuki quería con esto, era que el joven no pensara que todo en la vida era malo, que a pesar de todo, siempre podía tener momentos alegres. Además, el estar muerto, no era un obstáculo para empezar de nuevo y recuperar ese tiempo perdido de su infancia. Todos miraban fijamente a Hisoka, el chico permanecía con una expresión extraña. Tsuzuki pensó que no le había agradado la idea, Watari y Tatsumi también lo creyeron y sintieron un poco de lástima. Y, como Hisoka aun seguía en silencio, Tsuzuki creyó que lo mejor sería irse, pero, en el momento que iba a salir, el joven shinigami lo sujetó del brazo.

- Hisoka...

- No te vallas, aun no te he dado mi respuesta...

- Pero, sé que dirás que no.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Realmente, detesto que la gente responda por mi.

La sala se quedó en silencio nuevamente. Watari, Tatsumi, Wakaba y los hermanos Gushoushin, estaban esperando aquella respuesta, todos estaban sentados, escuchando atentamente aquella conversación. Parecía como si en ese momento estuvieran viendo una película romántica y se morían por saber en que terminaría todo eso.

- No sé porque haces esto, sabes que me parece una tontería.

- Solo lo hice porque pensé que te gustaría. Además, necesitas algo de diversión. No me gusta que siempre estés con esa cara de viejo amargado.

- ¿Viejo amargado? – dijo Hisoka ruborizándose un poco por aquel comentario, pero sabía que Tsuzuki tal vez tenía razón, tal vez.

- Te prometo que si no te gusta, olvidaré todo y te dejaré en paz.

- ¿Lo prometes? – preguntó Hisoka con cierto temor.

- ¡Claro!, palabra de honor de shinigami.

- Está bien, pero recuerda, si no me gusta, me dejarás en paz - dijo con cierto tono desanimado. Algo le decía de todos modos, que había hecho lo correcto al aceptar su invitación, aunque le daba miedo pensar en que locuras habría pensado Tsuzuki.

- ¡Hurraaaaa! Entonces... ¡Es hora de irnos!

- Espera, ¿irnos? ¿A dónde?

- ¡A nuestra primera parada! ¡La feria!

- ¿¡Eh!?

- ¡Verás que será divertido!, ¡nos subiremos a los juegos!

- Este... ¿no puedo cambiar de parecer ahora?

- ¡No hay vuelta atrás! ¡Vamos rápido!

Tsuzuki lo jaló del brazo haciéndolo salir rápidamente. Todos los demás se sentían felices de que Hisoka hubiera aceptado, realmente, no soportarían a Tsuzuki llorando por los rincones de la organización ante su negativa.

- ¿Por qué una feria? - preguntó Terazumi minutos después de aquella extraña escena.

- Porque pensé que sería divertido, además a Tsuzuki le gusta mucho.

- Watari, no me dirás que... ¿¡hizo una lista!?

- ¡Exacto! ¡Así es Wakaba-chan! Todas son ideas de Tatsumi y mía, aunque más son mías. Tatsumi es muy aburrido.

- ¿¡Qué dices!? Por si no te acuerdas, yo tuve que cambiar varias de tus locas ideas, además, creo que saltar desde un avión, no hubiera sido muy divertido para Hisoka.

- Eres un aburrido – dijo Watari sonriéndole.

- Solo espero que les vaya bien. Es cierto, Hisoka necesita diversión, ojalá que Tsuzuki no lo traume demasiado - dijo Wakaba mientras salía de la sala de reuniones. Todos ellos le deseaban lo mejor a ambos, realmente, rogaban que al caer la noche, Hisoka no llegara con ganas de destrozar a todos después de pasar un día completo con su querido compañero shinigami.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Hisoka estaba sentado en una banca lejana, con una expresión aburrida en su rostro. Esperaba que Tsuzuki regresara pronto con las entradas para cierto juego llamado "la montaña rusa". No tenía la menor idea de qué se tratara aquello, pero, por lo que le había comentado su compañero, aquel juego lo animaría mucho y sería una experiencia inolvidable. Aunque, aquellas palabras no lo convencían en absoluto. Tsuzuki le advirtió que no comiera nada hasta que bajaran de ese juego, porque después lo lamentaría. Hisoka no le tomó gran importancia a eso, después de todo ¿qué podría suceder? ¡Ya estaban muertos! En esos momentos, se imaginaba un tonto juego para niños, que de seguro no le llamaría la atención en absoluto, además, tenía la esperanza de que Tsuzuki se aburriera de aquellas tonterías y lo llevara de regreso a la organización, pero, sabía que aquello no se daría así de fácil. Hisoka empezaba a arrepentirse por haberle dicho que sí. Todo aquel ambiente era muy infantil y colorido. La feria era ruidosa y molesta para sus oídos; había muchos juegos de diferentes formas, puestos de comida de todo tipo, las decoraciones mostraban un diseño muy alegre, los niños corrían y gritaban emocionados por todos lados, habían jóvenes de la edad de Hisoka que junto a otros, se divertían sin preocuparse por nada más. El joven shinigami a veces se preguntaba como hubiera sido su vida, si no hubiese muerto de aquella forma. Tal vez, sería como la de aquellos chicos alegres que veía en frente. Hisoka pensaba en una vida normal, tranquila y sin traumas, pero, todo era culpa de sus padres y sobretodo del maldito de Muraki. Por eso, lo mataría con sus propias manos, el odio era el único sentimiento que lo había hecho convertirse en shinigami, y lo que le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante.

¿Solo odio? ¿Era verdad eso?

Tal vez, al principio sí. El odio formaba un cien por ciento de su alma… pero, desde que conoció a Tsuzuki había sentido cierto alivio. A pesar de todas sus locuras y niñerías, sentía que gracias a él, había podido abrir un poco su corazón. En ese instante, se sintió mal por haberlo ofendido con sus comentarios. La verdad era, que lo aterraba la idea de quedarse solo nuevamente. Había sido despreciado por sus padres, víctima de una violación y maldición, pero, aquella amabilidad y cariño que recibía de Tsuzuki, realmente le agradaba. No estaba acostumbrado a esos sentimientos, solo sabía que aquella energía que le transmitía parecía abrazar su alma, lo envolvía por completo. Hisoka estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que Tsuzuki había regresado y lo observaba fijamente.

- Soka-chan puede verse tan lindo cuando está tranquilo, sin esa cara de viejo amargado – dijo Tsuzuki sonriendo.

- ¿Eh? No digas tonterías – dijo Hisoka bajando la mirada, evitando aquellos hermosos ojos violetas.

- Bien, ¡cambiemos de tema! ¿Ya estás preparado para empezar a divertirte mucho?

- Esa pregunta me dio escalofríos…

- ¡No seas cruel!, además… ¡ya tengo los boletos para el juego! Ahora sabrás que se siente subir a uno. ¡Verás lo emocionante que es!

- Bueno, vamos… - dijo Hisoka sospechando de aquella mirada inocente de Tsuzuki. Dejó que su compañero lo arrastrara por en medio de la gente como si fuesen niños. Tsuzuki no lo soltó mientras caminaron entre la multitud, su mano estaba aferrada a la suya y podía sentir aquella calidez que emanaba de él. Hisoka empezó a preguntarse algunas cosas, a pesar de ser empático y poder sentir las emociones de los demás, no sabía que era ese sentimiento tan fuerte que estaba guardado en el corazón de su compañero. ¿Por qué Tsuzuki se preocupaba tanto por él?, ¿acaso había algo detrás de todo eso?, tal vez… ¿lástima? El joven shinigami bajó la mirada, le era tan difícil comprender que tipo de sentimiento era el que tenía Tsuzuki. Él lo vio de reojo y se dio cuenta de que algo le estaba sucediendo, Hisoka tenía una expresión de tristeza por las dudas que tenía en su mente. Tsuzuki no quería que se deprimiera más, había planificado todo esto especialmente para él, para que se olvidara aunque sea por un momento de todo lo que le sucedió en el pasado, no podía soportar más verlo así, aquello lo entristecía mucho. El shinigami lo llevó rápidamente para que conociera la famosa montaña rusa, sabía que eso lo distraería aunque fuera por un momento. Y, después de unos segundos llegaron. Hisoka se quedó mudo de la sorpresa al verlo, aquella cosa era tan alta y enorme, todas las personas que esperaban su turno parecían estar muy emocionadas. El chico con solo verlo, sintió un pequeño dolor en el estómago y retrocedió algunos pasos.

- ¿Tienes miedo Hisoka? - dijo el shinigami riéndose ante la cara de sorpresa y temor que ponía el chico.

- No, claro que no...

- ¡Entonces subamos!, ¡verás que te gustará!

- Tsuzuki... ¿tengo obligadamente que subirme a aquella cosa?

- ¡Claro que sí! Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás. Y, si tienes miedo, puedo sujetarte de la mano. Yo te cuidaré.

- ¡Tonto! ¡No me digas eso! ¿Acaso piensas que soy un niño? - dijo muy avergonzado por aquella proposición.

- Para mi lo eres, aunque digas que no, siempre serás mi niño…

Antes de que Hisoka pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, Tsuzuki lo arrastró hacia la entrada. Entre la multitud subieron a la plataforma y se sentaron en los primeros asientos. Hisoka quería bajarse, sentía que algo muy malo sucedería. Y, cuando el señor que controlaba el juego dio la voz de inicio, todos empezaron a gritar de la emoción, todos menos Hisoka quien veía con terror como se separaban del suelo. No comprendía como todos los demás podían llamar a eso "divertido", en ese momento empezó a sentir dolores intensos en el estomago mientras subían más. Al ver a Tsuzuki, se dio cuenta de que estaba disfrutando aquello en realidad, tenía una expresión de alegría y más, cuando el vagón eléctrico se acercaba lentamente a la cima de aquella montaña mecanizada.

- Esto es todo ¿verdad? - dijo Hisoka con voz débil.

- ¡Espera y veras!

- ¿Esperar qué? Tsuzuki te voy a…

Hisoka no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento, el vagón eléctrico bajó con tanta velocidad que lo único que hizo fue aferrarse con fuerza y cerrar los ojos. No entendía como Tsuzuki podía describir esa tortura como algo divertido. Con total horror sintió como volvían a subir a otra montaña más alta que la anterior, el joven shinigami trató de aparentar tranquilidad, pero no funcionó, sentía como el cuerpo el temblaba por completo. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que era el único que estaba en esas condiciones cuando entreabrió los ojos. Todas las demás personas, incluyendo niños y a Tsuzuki, gritaban como desquiciados. Así estuvieron todo el juego, subiendo y bajando rápidamente, cada vez que llegaban a un punto alto, Tsuzuki saltaba de la emoción. Hisoka ya empezaba a entender porque su compañero le había dado aquella extraña advertencia antes de subir, sobre el no comer. Pero, lo peor aun no pasaba, aquello terminaba con una gran vuelta completa a toda velocidad. Y, una vez que el juego terminó, Hisoka se bajó apresuradamente empujando a los demás y se sentó detrás de una tienda de recuerdos con las manos en el estomago. Tsuzuki al verlo, pensó que tal vez la montaña rusa había sido un comienzo un poco brusco, aunque eso era perfecto para hacerle olvidar aquella tristeza que tenía en el corazón, aun fuese a la fuerza. Hisoka estaba totalmente adolorido y mareado, sentía que todo le daba vueltas y que estaba a punto de ir corriendo al baño. Si no estuviese tan débil, mataría a Tsuzuki por habérsele ocurrido esa idea tan tonta. En esos instantes, retiraba todas las disculpas mentales que le había hecho a su compañero, ¡Tsuzuki jamás cambiaría! y lo peor… ¡lo estaba arrastrando a sus locuras!

- Hisoka, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Tsuzuki, agachándose para verlo mejor.

- ¿¡Acaso tu intención es matarme!?

- ¡Ya estás muerto Hisoka! Además, la montaña rusa ha sido un buen comienzo.

- ¡Idiota!, ¡ya no me gusta esto! Quiero regresar a la organización - dijo mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

- Pero...

- Dijiste que si no me gustaba me dejarías tranquilo, ¡ahora cumple tu palabra!

Tsuzuki no sabía que hacer, Hisoka se veía muy disgustado, aunque más bien mareado por aquella experiencia. Hizo de todo para convencerlo de quedarse, pero parecía que el joven ya había tomado una decisión. El shinigami intentaba pensar en algo inteligente que decirle, de repente, al ver a lo lejos, se dio cuenta de que cierto rubio acompañado por un hombre serio, caminaban perdidos entre aquella multitud.

- ¡Mira!, ¡Son Watari y Tatsumi! - Gritó con alegría Tsuzuki, mientras se ponía de pie para verlos mejor.

- Que bien, saltaré de la emoción – dijo Hisoka con una mirada asesina.

- ¡De seguro también han venido a divertirse! Los llamaré... ¡Watari! ¡Tatsumi!

Ambos voltearon al escuchar sus nombres. Era una suerte que los hubieran encontrado entre esa odiosa multitud. Watari había estado molestando tanto por ir a esa condenada feria, que Tatsumi no había tenido de otra que ceder. El shinigami de lentes tenía el ceño fruncido ante tanto color y griterío en el lugar. Parecía ser el único que pudo interpretar correctamente la expresión que Hisoka tenía a lo lejos.

- ¡Qué sorpresa!, veo que se animaron a venir - dijo Tsuzuki emocionado cuando ellos se acercaron.

- ¡Sí!, ¡ya era hora de que nos divirtiéramos un poco! Aunque, casi tengo que arrodillarme ante Tatsumi para convencerlo de venir.

- No exageres Watari. Bueno, ¿cómo van las cosas? – Tatsumi sabía que esta pregunta estaba de más, Hisoka permanecía sentado con ambas manos en el estómago y parecía desear fulminar con la mirada a su ex compañero.

- Creo que empecé mal, no debí elegir la montaña rusa.

- ¿¡La montaña rusa!? ¡Quiero subir! ¡Vamos Tatsumi! - dijo Watari emocionado.

- Olvídalo, además, solo hemos venido para ver como iban las cosas.

- Tatsumi no seas aburrido, ahora el viejo amargado eres tú. Al menos Hisoka lo está intentando.

- Ya, ya, no hagas dramas. Tenemos que irnos, hay trabajo que hacer. Y, Tsuzuki… no debes ser tan apresurado, debiste empezar con algo más suave - dijo Tatsumi con unas ganas tremendas de salir corriendo de ese lugar.

- Sí, así es, o de lo contrario terminará odiándote como yo estoy a punto de hacer con Tatsumi por aguafiestas.

- No empieces Watari. Bueno, nos vamos, suerte Tsuzuki...

- ¡Hasta luego Tsuzuki!, ¡a ver si consigo convencer a Tatsumi de subirnos a la montaña rusa!

Ambos se fueron y Tsuzuki permaneció dándole la espalda a Hisoka por algunos minutos. Quizás, lo mejor sería dejar las actividades por aquel día y regresar a casa. Pero, por otro lado, hacía un clima perfecto para realizar toda clase de actividades. El aire fresco le sentaría bien al chico, estaba seguro de ello. No quería rendirse tan fácil, conocía perfectamente el carácter de Hisoka y con las palabras adecuadas podría convencerlo de quedarse. El problema era que, al voltear para verlo cara a cara, las palabras se esfumaron por completo de su cabeza, aquella mirada le decía claramente que no permanecería en la feria por un segundo más.

- ¿Ocurrió algo? – preguntó Hisoka sintiéndose mejor y poniéndose de pie.

- Nada, solo estaban de paso y vinieron a saludar – dijo riendo nerviosamente – bueno, ¿a qué juego te gustaría subirte ahora?

- Te dije que quería regresar.

- Por favor Hisoka, hazlo por mí.

- ¿Por ti?, tú solo eres mi compañero de trabajo, no significas nada para mí...

Tsuzuki se quedó en silencio, aquellas palabras realmente habían sido muy duras para él. Hisoka se avergonzó totalmente por el comentario, a veces decía cosas que no quería decir en realidad. ¿Por qué tenía que arruinarlo todo?, ¿Por qué lástimaba a la única persona que realmente apreciaba? Tsuzuki estaba muy decaído, intentaba sonreírle y tomarlo solo como un comentario más, pero, no podía esconder aquella tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos.

- No quise decir eso Tsuzuki – intentó disculparse.

- Debes odiarme por obligarte a hacer esto – dijo el shinigami mientras se sentaba en una banca cercana.

- Yo no te odio, discúlpame Tsuzuki... solo fue un comentario que dije sin pensar.

- No tengo nada que disculparte Hisoka. Si eso sientes por mí, no puedo hacer nada.

- ¡No! Yo no debí decir eso.

- Entonces, ¿te arrepientes de todo lo dicho? - le dijo con cierta mirada de resentimiento mientras su compañero se sentaba a su lado.

- Lo siento mucho.

- ¿En serio?, entonces dilo de nuevo.

- Sí. Me arrepiento de todo lo dicho, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

- Pues… ¡sí! ¡Entonces ahora podemos seguir con lo nuestro!... ¡nos falta mucho por ver! - dijo Tsuzuki dando un salto y recuperándose inmediatamente ante la sorpresa de Hisoka.

- ¡Espera!, pensé que te había dicho que no quería seguir con esto.

- Lo sé, pero, me dijiste que te arrepentías de todo lo dicho ¿no? – dijo Tsuzuki con una sonrisa de victoria - ¡Así que lo de irnos queda postergado para más tarde!

- ¡Sabes que me refería a otra cosa! ¡Oye!

- ¿A qué Soka-chan? – dijo Tsuzuki mirándolo con aquellos ojos brillantes que tenía reservado para esas ocasiones.

- Por Dios, ¡olvídalo!, ¡tu ganas!

Y, mientras Tsuzuki y Hisoka estaban en la feria, en la organización todos se encontraban muy ocupados. El jefe había resuelto que por no haber misiones no podrían quedarse sin hacer nada, así que, a todos les había dado una tarea que hacer. En toda la organización, se escuchaban ruidos muy extraños, realmente Tsuzuki no era el único a quien se le ocurrían ideas tontas.

- ¿¡Cómo pudo hacernos esto!? ¡Nosotros también queremos un descanso!

- Lo mismo digo Wakaba-san pero, lo único que nos queda es trabajar - dijo Gushoushin mientras limpiaba la parte más alta de la biblioteca.

- ¡Me va a dar alergia por estar aquí! ¡Estos libros parecen ser del siglo pasado! – dijo la joven sollozando.

- Wakaba-san tiene razón. Estos libros son del siglo pasado – dijo tranquilamente Gushoushin.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Sabía que la organización es vieja pero esto es el colmo!

Wakaba por poco bota todos los libros que llevaba, realmente, el jefe había sido muy cruel dándoles esa tarea, parecía como si en años nadie hubiera utilizado esos viejos libros. Pero, ellos no eran los únicos que sufrían con el polvo. Una vez que llegaron Watari y Tatsumi, el jefe les dio dos plumeros y un trabajo a cada uno. Tatsumi sufría sacando las telarañas de una habitación y Watari se mataba limpiando las ventanas junto con el otro Gushoushin.

- Creo que debimos quedarnos en esa feria - decía Tatsumi agachado debajo de un escritorio mientras intentaba quitar toda la telaraña que había.

- ¡Te lo dije! pero no me hiciste caso.

- Es que todo ese ambiente no me gustaba, además, solo acepte ir porque quería ver como le iba a Tsuzuki y porque insististe mucho.

- Tatsumi déjame decirte algo... ¡eres muy aburrido!, ¡no entiendo como Tsuzuki pudo haber sido tu compañero!

- No me molestes, además, prefiero ser aburrido a ser un loco inventor con tontas ideas.

- ¿En serio piensas eso de mí? Yo en realidad no quise decirte esas cosas, sabes que me gusta molestarte. Además, Tatsumi... quiero decirte que tu me agradas mucho, y yo…

- ¡Watari limpia bien!, ¡mira que horrible estás dejando esa ventana! - dijo Tatsumi repentinamente tratando de romper aquella conversación tan incómoda.

- ¡Aguafiestas! ¡Mejor mira bien lo que haces tu! ¡Aquella familia de arañas un poco más y se mete en tu ropa!

- Solo lo dices para molestarme… lo acabas de confesar.

- ¿Así? ¿Y qué es eso que está trepando por el cuello de tu camisa?

Lo siguiente que se escuchó, fue a Tatsumi gritar y a Watari riéndose a carcajadas. En verdad, aquel día sería muy cansado para todos, aunque, la mayoría solo se quejaba porque ellos trabajaban como esclavos, mientras que Tsuzuki y Hisoka se divertían en la feria. A lo que el jefe les respondió que ellos tenían una semana de vacaciones por haber resuelto bien los últimos casos. Todos casi asesinan al jefe que tuvo que encerrarse en la sala de reuniones junto con Terazuma, para evitar que los destrozaran. Y, de regreso a la feria. Los shinigamis ignorantes del alboroto que habían ocasionado por su salida, se habían subido a casi todos los juegos. Realmente, subirse a la montaña rusa, al barco pirata, al carrusel, a los carritos chocones etc, etc, era como para morirse o traumarse. Tsuzuki se veía tan animado que parecía como si acabaran de llegar recién, en cambio Hisoka no podía ni mantenerse de pie por el cansancio.

- Pienso que el próximo juego te gustará... se llama "el martillo" – dijo Tsuzuki mirando una guía que les habían entregado horas antes. Hisoka se quedo mudo al ver un juego donde se subía y bajaba bruscamente y encima daba vueltas enteras en el aire, con solo verlo sintió que su estomago no lo resistiría más e intentó buscar una excusa para no subirse. Al ver la hora se le ocurrió algo, y le hizo una proposición a Tsuzuki que jamás rechazaría.

- ¿No crees que es hora de comer algo? Ya son más de las seis... – dijo Hisoka poniendo su mejor cara para convencerlo. Aunque, la sola idea de ver comida le daba un asco terrible. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era desaparecer si fuese posible.

- ¿Comer?, no lo había pensado...

- Y podemos comer eso que tanto te gusta - dijo esperanzado de que su compañero le dijera que sí, y olvidara aquella loca idea de subirse a ese juego.

- ¡Está bien!, ¡me parece una buena idea!

Ambos se dirigieron a un puesto de comida rápida. Tsuzuki recorrió cada rincón esperando encontrar algo de su agrado, mientras hacía eso, Hisoka estaba un poco apartado observando todo, rogaba que después de comer y con el estómago lleno, su compañero diera por terminado aquel día. No obstante, ya podía verse en aquella feria dos horas más, con solo admirar la cantidad de platos que Tsuzuki estaba poniendo en una bandeja. En eso, una joven vestida de maid, se le acercó con una canasta repleta hasta el borde de unos caramelos con envolturas de distintos colores que ofreció al joven.

- Lo siento, no tengo dinero - le dijo Hisoka amablemente

- No se preocupe, son muestras gratis - dijo la joven entregándole cuatro caramelos con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, gracias.

- Espero que le agrade, son los últimos dulces que han salido de nuestra tienda, están rellenos de...

En ese momento Tsuzuki se acercó a él y lo jaló antes de que pudiera oír a la joven. Hisoka se enfadó un poco, se sentía como un muñeco al que arrastraban a todos lados. Y, lo peor fue, cuando Tsuzuki lo puso frente al mostrador para que viera todo lo que había para comer.

- ¡Mira que delicioso se ve todo esto!, elije lo que quieras.

- No tengo hambre - dijo guardando los caramelos con disimulo

- ¡Pero no quiero comer solo! Tal vez, si los ves de cerca te animes por algo – dijo mostrándole su bandeja repleta – Mira, hay pastel de fresa, de vainilla, de helado, de miel, de chocolate y también aquellos dulces rellenos de menta.

- ¿Te vas a comer todo eso? Yo paso definitivamente, odio las cosas dulces.

- Al menos bébete un refresco para acompañarme.

- Ya, está bien… - dijo Hisoka sentándose con los brazos cruzados.

Tsuzuki contemplaba el rostro serio de Hisoka, no estaba seguro si realmente aguantaría toda una semana con sus actividades. Pero, haría todo lo posible para que las cosas salieran bien. Tsuzuki se animó mucho cuando su compañero le aceptó un pedazo de pastel de fresas al final, a Hisoka le gustaban los dulces pero no quería admitirlo. En ese momento, metió su mano al bolsillo y se acordó de que tenía aquellos extraños caramelos rellenos de quien sabe qué, aprovechando que Tsuzuki fue a pagar a la caja desenvolvió uno rápidamente y se lo llevó a la boca. Desde lejos, Tsuzuki conversaba con la vendedora sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

- ¿¡Usted prepara estos dulces!? – dijo Tsuzuki admirado.

- Así es. Son de una receta familiar, espero que hayan sido de su agrado.

- ¡Todos los que comí estaban deliciosos! Debo irme ahora, pero, le hablaré a un amigo de ellos y regresaré.

- Con mucho gusto le atenderé cuando regrese. Por cierto, llévese esto por favor, son muestras gratis de un nuevo caramelo relleno.

- ¡Qué bien!, pero ¿rellenos de qué? - preguntó con curiosidad mientras se los guardaba en el bolsillo.

- De sake.

- Interesante.

- Contienen un bajo contenido de esa bebida, pero no se preocupe, es tan bajo que hasta un niño puede comerlo.

- ¡Muchas gracias! Quizás Soka-chan pueda comerlos, sé que no le gusta el dulce pero… - Tsuzuki observó de lejos a su compañero y por un momento pensó que había visto mal. Le volvió a agradecer a la vendedora y se acercó rápidamente hasta el chico. Hisoka estaba recostado sobre la mesa, por un momento pensó que solo descansaba, pero, después de observarlo bien y moverlo un poco, se dio cuenta que estaba profundamente dormido. Tsuzuki se sacó su gabardina y lo cubrió con ello, no podía culparlo, habían subido casi a todos los juegos de la feria e ido de un lado al otro durante todo el día. El shinigami cariñosamente le acarició los cabellos, ahí fue cuando vio su rostro enrojecido y cuatro envolturas de colores metálicos sobre la mesa como prueba del delito cometido.

- No, no lo puedo creer…

- Tsuzuki... – dijo Hisoka entre sueños.

- No lo puedo creer, realmente no lo puedo creer... Hisoka ¿tan débil eres?, ¿te emborrachaste con caramelos para niños? – dijo Tsuzuki intentando ahogar una risa.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo idiota?

- Veo que aun estás consiente… eso ya es un avance.

- No, no te burles de mí. ¿Qué rayos tenían esos caramelos? - dijo entreabriendo pesadamente los ojos.

- Pues… ¡sake!

- ¿Me emborrachaste para aprovecharte de mí?

- ¡Oye! Esta vez no fue mi culpa. Además, no puedo creer que por un simple caramelo tú… - Tsuzuki no pudo aguantar más la risa.

- Deja de burlarte de mí… - Hisoka no podía moverse, la cara le ardía y sentía muy pesado su cuerpo.

- Lo siento Soka-chan pero… ¡esto es muy divertido! ¿Estás seguro que no le tienes alergia al licor? Debe ser eso, no encuentro otra explicación.

- Ya cállate...

Tsuzuki lo ayudó a levantarse y decidió que ya era hora de volver a la organización. Pero, se quedó un poco decepcionado al ver lo temprano que era. Sin embargo, rápidamente se transportó junto a Hisoka, porque no quería llamar la atención. En el camino el joven pareció recuperar un poco el sentido, y al llegar, Tsuzuki lo llevó directamente a su habitación. Tsuzuki lo cubrió con las mantas, no sin antes besarle la frente y quedarse contemplándolo por algunos segundos. Pero, apenas se dispuso a marcharse, aparecieron Tatsumi y Watari, ambos tenia cara de total cansancio, realmente aquel trabajito no les había ido muy bien que digamos.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Hisoka? – preguntó Watari – Awwwww ¿¡Por fin has hecho caso de mis consejos!?

- ¿Qué clase de consejos? – Tatsumi lo fulminó con la mirada.

- No fue mi culpa, yo me descuidé y el se comió esto - dijo enseñándoles el caramelo traicionero. En ese momento Watari se empezó a reír con muchas ganas, Tatsumi quien evitaba hacerlo, al ver que un simple caramelo había sido el causante de aquello, no lo soporto y se empezó a reír sorprendiendo al mismo Tsuzuki.

- ¡Hisoka está ebrio por un caramelo!

- Pobre, con esto demuestra que solo es un niño - dijo Tatsumi con tono de burla.

- Shhhhh, no hagan ruido o Hisoka se despertará y nos asesinará a todos – Tsuzuki los sacó de la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Y, como ya era tarde, todos los demás fueron a descansar, la mayoría se moría de sueño por el trabajito realizado, por lo que muy pronto la organización se quedó en completo silencio, lo único que se movía por ahí, era cierta gata robot que recorría los pasillos. Hisoka se encontraba dormido en su habitación, pero, en ese momento unas imágenes aparecían en su mente...

_Se encontraba en un parque silencioso y no podía ver a nadie alrededor, todo estaba envuelto por una densa neblina, el joven shinigami caminaba lentamente, parecía que con cada paso que daba, todo se volvía más confuso y aterrador, el ambiente era tan desagradable que Hisoka empezó a sentir miedo… no le gustaba aquel silencio, todo aquello le recordaba a los momentos horribles que pasó en su infancia, por eso, empezó a correr en busca de alguien, se sentía muy confundido por estar ahí… todo eso lo hacía sentir un gran vacío… ¿Dónde estaban los demás? De repente, el joven se detuvo al ver la imagen de la persona que más odiaba en el mundo._

_- Mukari, ¡qué rayos haces aquí!_

_- pobre niño… ya no te acuerdas…_

_- ¿¡De qué rayos hablas!?_

_- ¿Acaso olvidaste que abandonaste a Tsuzuki y ahora me pertenece?_

_- ¿¡Que yo hice qué?._

_- Él es mío, solo mío…_

_- ¡YA BASTA!_

_- Niño tonto, nunca estarás a su nivel. Él solo te tiene lástima, todos te tienen lástima…_

_- No, ¡eso no es cierto!_

_- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?, Tsuzuki jamás te vera de otra manera. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?, nadie te querrá, nadie…_

Hisoka se despertó bruscamente al sentir un fuerte dolor en la espalda, se había movido tanto que se había caído de la cama. El joven shinigami se sentía muy extraño en ese momento. ¿Qué había sido eso?, tal vez Muraki empezaba a meterse en su mente. ¡No!, ¡jamás permitiría eso! Aquel sueño lo había dejado en verdad confundido, aunque, tal vez Muraki tenía un poco de razón. Jamás podría estar al nivel de Tsuzuki, sabía que eso era verdad, él solo lo veía como un niño, un pobre inútil. Aquellas palabras aun estaban muy claras en su mente, Quizás, aquel sentimiento que escondía en su corazón era solo eso. Hisoka ya no podía dormir, todas aquellas ideas lo aturdían mucho.

Continuará…


End file.
